This invention relates to apparatus and methods for holding and transporting handled objects.
Carrying multiple handled objects such as bags is difficult, especially for the elderly and those having weak or injured hands. One of the most common situations in which people usually carry multiple bags by hand is when shopping for groceries, where it is common to see people carrying multiple plastic grocery bags by hand to and from their vehicles. Although carrying multiple grocery bags is a persistent problem for many, the art is want of a simple and inexpensive device that is capable of aiding people in comfortably and safely carrying multiple grocery bags. Given this deficiency in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in a new and improved bag holding that includes a handle having ends and a bag catch having ends. The ends of the bag catch are attached to the ends of the handle. The handle and the catch define an opening of the bag holder, and the handle is severed between its ends defining opposing free ends and an end gap therebetween. The handle has an outer edge and an opposing inner edge facing the opening. The end gap severs the outer and inner edges of the handle. The catch is inwardly flexed maintaining the free ends of the handle in an engaged or abutting state. Preferably, a first recess is disposed at one of the free ends of the handle between the outer and inner edges of the handle, and an opposing second recess is disposed at the other of the free ends of the handle between the outer and inner edges of the handle. A support is capable of being disposed between the free ends of the handle and secured by and between the opposing first and second recesses. In another embodiment, the invention incorporates a support disposed between the free ends of the handle and secured by and between the first and second recesses. An outwardly facing first beveled edge is carried by one of the free ends of the handle at the outer edge of the handle, and an opposing outwardly facing second beveled edge is carried by the other of the free ends of the handle at the outer edge of the handle. The second beveled edge is the mirror image of the first beveled edge.